


In his blue eyes

by Ajmurphyblake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajmurphyblake/pseuds/Ajmurphyblake
Summary: so, i had some prompts, matching tattoos, up all night playing video games, fall asleep playing video games, confetti in hair, and changing phone background until he saw the picture of them. well apparently 5,000 words later, i got this.
Relationships: John Murphy (The 100)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	In his blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it, Murphy Original female, went crazy lol

“Please John? I know it's not your thing but I really don't want to go alone, I've tried asking everyone else and they are busy. Please? Don't make me beg” i plead, i know how murphy hates parades, he is however a big LGBTQ supporter with me and knows how much it means to me to go to my first pride parade. John Murphy has been my friend for 11 years, we were two cute little 10 years olds who met on a playground, i guess he has always protected me, he had come to my rescue when a bully pushed me off the jungle gym breaking my arm, but john saw and beat the bully up then carried me to the nurse, he stayed with me the whole time, we have been bestfriends since, and i may have been in love with him the whole time, but he doesn't know that, not like he feels the same, i mean why would he?

“Fine, but, I get pizza and video games as payment, and the ultimate payback for this, you finally get matching tattoos with me.” he says laughing. “Fuck your mean, what is it with you and the damn tattoos anyways, do you already have them planned out or something?” i ask him laughing, he has been pushing matching tattoos and im not against the idea but why? Why does he want them? He never gave me an answer, he kinda looks like he is blushing in fact when i ask him anything about them, which is weird cause like why would he be blushing?  
“Yeah i know, i am an asshole, but you still love me.” he jokes, i wish he knew how true that really was. “Go get your ass ready, I'm staying on the couch watching tv, when you're ready come get me.” he said as he sat on my couch. “You know just make yourself at home, no biggie or anything.” I snark back as I walk to my room, I shut the door behind me and lean against it trying to catch my breath. Every time we are together it's the same thing, i'm hopelessly in love with my best friend, and he doesn't have a clue. Why do i do this to myself, everyday, come on Aj get it together, he doesn’t love you like that, your practically his little sister. 

I set about getting my favorite skinny blue jeans, my black tank top, then I set about doing my makeup, making sure I decorated myself as much as possible. I hear my door open as I'm finishing up, looking up I catch Murphy's eye in my vanity mirror, there is a look in his eyes I don't recognize. He starts walking towards me but I'm frozen in my seat, curious at what he is doing, usually he is snarking at me but he looks soft, and I can't tell what he is thinking, yet again Murphy has always been complex. He comes to stand behind where I am sitting, our eyes remain locked as he reaches up and brushes my hair off my shoulder, I shiver at the touch. 

“You know you're the most important person in my life right?” he asks me, I can only nod in response, his touch leaving my mind spinning. Then I realize he has my phone in his other hand, I'm starting to panic, what did he find on my phone? Does he know? Omg he is trying to let me down easy or something. He notices my fear, he walks in front of me and sets my phone on the vanity then kneels next to me taking my hands in his. “You know how i always change your phone background? Well i wanted to do that again, but then i saw what was your background.” oh shit, i forgot i picked that, the picture of the two of us Bellamy snuck for me last month. I'm sitting on Murphy’s lap while he is bear hugging me with a kiss on my cheek, my smile is so wide, i look happy, so does he. When Bellamy sent that to me I cried, thinking about the what ifs, Bellamy is the only one who knows I'm in love with Murphy, which is why he took the picture for me. 

I drop my gaze to our hands, terrified of what he is going to say, he begins rubbing circles into my knuckles. “How did you get that photo?” he asks gently. “Bell took it.” I say in almost a whisper. “Seeing that picture showed me that maybe you feel the same way i do, like i make you as happy as you make me, like maybe you love me as much as i love you.” my eyes snap up to his when he says this, cerulean blue staring back into my emerald green ones. “We seem to be two of the biggest love struck idiots that ever existed.” I say laughing, he leans forward slowly, eyes never leaving mine as he connects our lips, my eyes slide closed as i experience fireworks. “I love you Aj, with all my heart.” he says against my lips, i open my eyes, emerald meeting cerulean. “I love you too John, with everything I am.” he leaned his forehead against mine. “Are you ready for your first pride parade?” he asked smiling. “I am, you’re not.” I responded with a smirk. 

“Oh no, I am already going with you, Aj, baby please?” he begged, I shivered, he has never called me baby before. He noticed the reaction, smiling he traced his fingers up my arms toward my shoulder, lightly he pushed the hair off my shoulder with his right hand, his eyes locked on mine, as he reconnected our lips. Pulling away he smiles. “I take it you like me calling you baby?” he teases with a smirk. I blush and duck my head, he gently grabs my chin, bringing my eyes back to his. “I love you, baby.” he smiled as he leaned in for another kiss. “You know now that I'm allowed to kiss you. I won't be able to stop.” he said smiling against my lips.

He pulled back again, looking at me, he smiled. “You really want to put a pride flag on me too huh?” he asked me, looking into my eyes for a reaction. I smiled wide, knowing I won, he always asks me as a way to double check, like are you sure you want to do this to me, before he gives in. “Please John, I want us to match.” I ask him, fluttering my eyes at him with a giggle, knowing how silly I look. “You are the biggest dork ever, god why do i always say yes to you?” he asked me with a chuckle. “Because you love me.” I responded easily, he shook his head and leaned in for another kiss. “Absolutely.” he said as he closed the last breath of distance.

This time instead of the quick pecks his kisses had been, he pressed his lips a little harder into mine, before slipping his hand into my hair, tangling his fingers into my fire red curls tugging slightly, eliciting a gasp from me which he swallowed greedily, slowly he slipped his tongue along my bottom lip, then slowly he slid it further in my mouth as he began to explore, my tongue dancing along with his. I pulled back breathless, setting my forehead against his. “If you think you distracted me, you’re wrong, now hold still.” i say with a laugh when i have caught my breath. He mock pouts at me. “You can’t say I didn't try.” he chuckles. 

He settles himself on his knees between my legs, turning his cheek so I can reach it better. I paint a Bi pride flag on his cheek, matching it to mine, im concentrating on my work not noticing how he is watching me intently through the mirror. When I finish I catch his eye in the mirror, his intensity never wavering. “I kind of can’t believe this is finally real, you being with me, i always thought you would have been with Bellamy, or Harper, never me, i have never been good enough for you.” I turn his face towards me, gently cupping his cheeks, he leans into my touch. “John Murphy, you have always been good enough for me, in fact you have always been more than enough for me, you saved me that day on the playground, and you continue to save me everyday.” I lean forward and connect our lips, pouring all of my love into the kiss.

He pulls back with a smile. “Come on, let's go to your parade.” he says, taking my hand and leading me out of my room and the apartment. We got right up front so I could see, he stayed pressed against my back with his arms wrapped around my stomach. The adrenaline that coursed through my veins at the atmosphere around me, combined with the fact that after pining for 11 years John and I were finally together? I couldn’t have been happier.

His hot breath encasing my ear so I could hear him over the noise, causing shivers to run down my spine. “I don't think i would have wanted you to experience this with anyone else. I'm glad it was me, you are glowing and i am honoured to see it.” he kisses my cheek and rests his head against mine. As the parade comes to a close we walk hand in hand towards downtown, I look up at him and start laughing, he looks at me in question. I reach up and ruffle my fingers through his chin length chestnut brown hair, he watches as confetti falls around him. “I know you said pizza, but John, please can we get some seafood? I have been craving crab legs lately.” I plead batting my eyes at him, as I lean against him looking up into his eyes. 

“Anything for you baby.” he responded as he leaned down for a kiss. As we finish our romantic dinner, because who knew John Murphy could be so romantic, but here we are, finishing up a candle light dinner with wine, he reaches his hand across the table and takes mine in his. “I love you Amber Justine Owens, i have since we were kids, and i am finally going to tell you about the tattoos, if we can go now, i know a guy who is great.” he said smiling, he knew i wanted to know what they were, i can tell he has them planned out.

“Alright I give Mr secret hider. Take me for your matching tattoos that i will have permanently on my body and don’t even know what they are.” I tease him. He pays the bill and takes my hand guiding me out of the restaurant. As we are walking down the street hand in hand, with John leading the way of course, since i have no idea where we are going, he begins to speak. “You remember when i took you to prom, as just friends because of course we were stupid, but when we danced, that song came on, i think the band name was Banks or something, anyways, you light up hearing it, and i went home that night and looked it up and really listened to it. Well, I want to get the lyrics, because it fit, it fits us, I knew when you would agree you were ready to hear the story.”

I pull on his hand tugging him to a stop, he looks down at the ground, my John, the chaos of a hurricane in one man, he is always the bad boy ready for a fight, everyone saw Murphy, the hardass front he put up, but then there were times like when he was with me, when he was John, my soft, sweet kind hearted man, the kind that gets nervous and shy professing feelings to his best friend of 11 years. I cup his cheek in my hand, leading his gaze back to mine. 

“You mean to tell me, you want to get song lyrics as a tattoo? John, I love that idea, almost as much as i love you.” I say as I lean up to meet his lips for a kiss, he melts into my touch and kisses, this time i'm the one who deepens the kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. He pulls back with a chuckle. “Let’s go baby, it’s right around the corner.” he said. We walked in and John began talking to the guy, apparently it was a family friend that he didn’t tell me about. Then he looked over at me and smiled and blushed, then shook his head and turned back. When they were done talking, the guy walked towards the back and John came over to me. “He is prepping the room now, would you like to go first?” he asks me, laying a kiss on my forehead with a smile. “Yeah i’ll go first.” I responded with a smile.

I laid down on my right side with my left side exposed, John looked at me in question. “Now that i know what they are, i want them on my ribs, right below my heart, and i’m guessing you told him what lyrics?” I say a little shyly. He nods, mouth open in shock, i guess i made him speechless. I settled in getting comfy with my right arm under my head and my left arm over my head, John had apparently grabbed a chair and was sitting at my head, he took my left hand in his. I looked up towards him trying to keep as still as possible. He began rubbing circles on my hand with one hand, while the other reached up to my face as he leaned forward towards me. “Thank you, for trusting me with such a big permanent thing like this.” he closed the distance with a kiss.

“John, I trust you with my life, my heart, and of course my body.” i said, hoping he understood everything i couldn’t say, i was his forever. He leaned his forehead against mine, our eyes closed, just breathing each other in, we stayed that way until the man was done with my tattoo. I let him wrap me up, I didn't want to look until John had his, I wanted to see them together. I got up to let John sit down for his, when he laid down the exact same way. He caught my gaze and smiled, i sat down in the chair and took his hand in mine like he did, i trailed my other up his arm towards his face, cupping his cheek. “I love you.” I said.

“I love you, baby.” he responded. When we were both finished and wrapped up we set about going home, stopping for dessert on the way, as he was driving home from the store, the events of the day, plus my late night work shift last night, I was starting to fall asleep. I kept shaking myself awake, I promised John video games. When we got home I turned on the video games while he got our dessert ready, my side stung but it was a reminder of what John and I did together, and it made me smile thinking of it. I sat on the couch with our controllers waiting on him, he came in and sat down next to me, both of us careful of the others' tattoos. I handed him his controller, and he handed me my cheesecake, topped with blueberries, strawberries, and chocolate syrup, just how I love it. I took a big bite and groaned, it tastes like heaven, he laughed and leaned in wiping chocolate syrup off my face, he licked his thumb and leaned in for a quick kiss.  
We sat and finished our dessert and started playing my favorite game to play with him, call of duty black ops, i got comfy and laid my head in his lap while playing, laying on my right side, and i tried, i swear i tried, but i guess i fell asleep, because the next thing i knew, i felt fingers running through my hair, and my eyes started to flutter seeing sunlight. “Good morning beautiful.” he said, his voice husky from sleep, that plus being called beautiful for once in my life, caused a shiver to run down my spine. He felt it and his other hand that wasn’t in my hair, began to run lightly up and down my arm.

“The nicknames really do it for you don’t they?” he asked, teasing, he noticed i hid my face so he wouldn’t see my reaction. I always managed to hide that from him, the real shit that went down with my family, for 11 years he didn’t know the truth, only Bellamy knew. “Hey woah what's the matter? Baby, talk to me, you know you can tell me anything.” he said running his fingers through my hair, i sniffled holding back tears, i felt like i had betrayed him, i sat up and looked down at my feet. “I feel terrible, i never told you and i feel like i betrayed you, but i never wanted you, you know my family sucked, but my dad, he was verbally abusive, he would call me names all the time, and names like what you have been calling me, i never heard before you.” I rambled out still looking at my feet, unable to look at him, he slid off the couch to his knees between my legs, gently took my face in his hands, he brought my gaze up to his. “Baby, i’m would never hate you, i understand why you didn’t tell me, but you need to know you are absolutely beautiful and i love you so much.”

He leaned up and captured my lips in a kiss, then he pulled back with a smile, he stood up and helped me stand as well. “Come on baby, let’s go look at our tattoos.” he said with a smile as he dragged me to the master bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror blocking my view so that he could unwrap mine and then his. He gently lifted my shirt, as he gently and slowly started unwrapping my tattoo, the gesture calming and intimate. When he finished, he pulled back to start on his own, I stopped him, not looking into his eyes, as I was too nervous, I began to slowly lift his shirt, my hands tracing his muscles, as I began to slowly and gently unwrap his tattoo.

When I finish, I look up and catch his eyes. “You’re so beautiful, and I will make sure to tell you, every chance I get, just to see your eyes light up.” he said as he brushed a stray hair behind my ear. “Are you ready to see our tattoos baby?” he asked me, I nodded, he moved to the side and I gasped. On his side was the lyrics, “look what you’ve done.” and on my side was the lyrics, “look what you’re doing to me.” i looked up and caught his eye in the mirror, he looks like he is nervous for my reaction. I turn to him and launch myself into his arms, tucking my face into his neck and shoulder, 

“I love them John, they are beautiful, I will treasure it always.” I say into his neck, I feel his shiver. He picks me up, squeezing tight. “When my words fail, remember i love you and this tattoo is a small bit of proof of that.” he responds, he still has me in midair, but then he slides one arm from around my waist, down to cup under my thighs, i get his hint and wrap my legs around him, as he backs me up towards the counter, resting me on top. He pulls back and stands still between my legs, which have released and dangle off the counter, he cups my face, brushing loose hair behind my ears, searching my face, my eyes, he looks scared. My John, my calm amongst a hurricane, who only shows me his true self, he isn’t always a hurricane, some days he is the sun shining on my skin during a nice summer day. Slowly he pulls his hands back from my face, he tries to pull away completely but I lock my legs around him, keeping him trapped.

“I’m afraid, afraid I will mess up, afraid I will hurt you, afraid of taking things too fast now that i have you, afraid of not deserving you at all.” this time i was the one cupping his face, bringing his gaze to mine, teary cerulean blue eyes, locking with teary emerald green eyes. “John Murphy, there is no one else, more caring, more deserving, and who would never hurt me, than you. You are who I want, I am the one who doesn’t deserve you.” I stroke his cheek, he leans into my touch. He then leans forward, capturing my lips, I feel tingles up and down my spine. My right hand leaves his face and tangles into his chestnut brown hair, loving the feel of his locks in my fingers. He presses closer to me deepening the kiss, one arm slips around my waist pulling me closer, the other interlocks itself in my fiery red curls.

He slips his tongue along my bottom lip, making me gasp, he instantly slips his tongue in mouth exploring and dancing with my tongue. My head fogs and I moan, he pulls back slightly panting, eyes searching mine, I cup his cheeks again. “I love you John, I'm not afraid of you, I told you before, I trust you with my life, my heart, and my body. I know you will take care of me, and go slow with me, and show me how it feels to truly feel loved.” That was all the assurance he needed, as he surges forward back to kissing me, this time his kisses trail off my lips, down my cheek and jawline, towards my neck, where he catches my earlobe in between his teeth gently, causing me to whimper.

“Hold on to me, I have been thinking of this for years, our first time together and your first time, won’t be on a bathroom sink.” he says. “Years huh? Well i guess it's better than since the first day i met you like me.” i giggle as i lock my legs in a better position, and bring my arms around his neck, threading my fingers into his hair again. Pulling gently, eliciting a growl from him, I smiled and kissed him. He picks me up off the counter and turns and walks to my bed, keeping his eyes locked with mine the entire time. “Trying to impress me John?” I tease, as he lays me down gently, hovering over me. “Baby.” he says, ``I shiver, I don't think I could ever get used to that name. “I’m just getting started impressing you.” he said with a smirk, I giggled in response, shaking my head at him. 

“Someone is full of themselves.” I said as I settled into the pillows, awaiting him, unsure of our next step. He smiled and crawled up the bed, settling himself between my legs, hovering over the top of me, leaning down for a kiss. “If you want me to stop, please tell me, Amber, Baby, i cant handle it if i make you scared, or hurt, or uncomfortable.” I nod and wrap my arms back around his neck. “I promise John, but you don’t have to worry, I trust you completely.'' I said into his lips, as he continued to kiss me senseless, slowly his kisses became more desperate and demanding, I let him take the lead, he kissed along my jawline back to my neck, I shivered at the sensation, and thoughts of what was to come. 

I tilted my neck giving him better access, and started whimpering, when he began sucking hickeys into my neck marking me, my wimpers became small moans, which in turn caused me to start grinding my hips upwards. He smiled against my neck and when he sucked a practically dark spot on my neck at the spot behind my ear, I let out a huge moan which made him growl in response. His arms, which had been braced on either side of my head, slowly start to explore my body as much as he is able, while sucking marks along my neck, I'm sure I will be covered in hickeys, and I can't seem to care enough to stop him.

Then he shifts, and his kisses begin to drag lower as his hands drag the sleeves of my tank down my arms, he follows the straps with kisses, my entire body shivers and I know he felt it. He smiles against my skin, then sits up, he is on his knees in front of me, he pulls his shirt off then pulls me up, and pulls at my shirt, I lift my arms letting him pull it off. His eyes fall to my breast spilling over the top of my too- small bra, i had thought about buying a new one, but the way that John’s eyes went 5 shades darker, i think i might keep it around for a bit longer. I lay back down and watch John, his eyes roam over my body. I want to cover myself, because of years of insecurities, but then he leans down and kisses me. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” he said when he pulled away, he adjusted himself so he was hovering over me leaning on his left arm, as his right trailed along my now bare skin.

“So beautiful he said, as he started massaging my breast over my bra, i arched into his touch, he took the opportunity to slide his arm behind my back and unhook my bra, once my breasts were free, he took one in his mouth and begin sucking and licking my nipple, as he pinched and twisted the other. It sent pain and pleasure surging through me in a way I never thought possible. I began whimpering again, then it turned into light moans. He switched breasts and continued playing, working me up, then he released my breast with his hand, and trailed it down to the zipper of my jeans. He looked up and caught my eye, the question obvious in them.

I nod, head foggy of words. “Baby, please, use your words, a nod isn't enough for me, I need to know you are sure.” he pleaded, I took his face in my hands. “Yes John, please.” I begged him, he surged forward connecting our lips. He unbuttoned my jeans, pulling them down as much as he could, with his lips connected to mine, and slowly slid his hand in my underwear, I gasped at the touch, he used that to slip his tongue in my mouth, rolling along and fighting mine for dominance. He pulled back resting his forehead on mine, as he slowly slid his index finger between my fold, getting it slick as he pressed in working me up, as he slid out one finger, then next thing I knew there were two, and it was a beautiful stretch I didn't know I needed. 

He felt so much better than my own fingers, I started moaning, he picked up speed, gently using his thumb to put pressure on my clit, within seconds I was coming with a cry. He pulled his fingers out as he sat up, he locked eyes with me as he sucked them dry. Then he helped me out of my underwear, finally he unbuttoned his jeans, and slid them off, he looked at me. “condoms?” he asked. “So you know how Bellamy is a jackass older brother to me? Yeah he bought me some, said I needed them for if I ever got the balls to tell you.” i said with a laugh, pointing to my nightstand. 

He pulled a condom out, pulled his boxers off, then looked up at me, he was big, but damn he looked beautiful. He locked eyes with me, questioned his eyes again, I vowed to make him never question my certainty again. “I love you John Murphy, nothing will ever change my mind about you, for anything.” he leaned down, and i met him partway for a kiss, pouring all my love into it. He pulled back, locking his gaze with mine. “I love you.” he said, as he sat back on his knees again, taking his hard length in his hand as he rolled the condom on. I laid back against the pillows spreading my legs, he leaned back over me, using his left arm to brace himself, as he held my hands over my head, he used his right to guide his length up and down my folds, getting himself slick. Slowly he started pressing into me, watching my face for my reaction.

I moaned at the stretch, it didn’t hurt, just pinched, he kept going till he bottomed out, then he stopped for a moment, letting me adjust, but I didn't need time, so I wrapped my legs around him and nudged him with my foot. He grinned and leaned in for a kiss. “Greedy baby aren’t you?” he said, still smiling against my lips. I nodded smiling back at him. He picked up the pace as his lips trailed down to my neck, sucking new hickeys wherever he could find space. I continued to moan louder and louder, as his pace quickened, his moans became louder matching mine. As he got close to the edge, he realized I was dangling from the edge, so he slipped his thumb down to gently put pressure onto my clit, bringing me then him over the edge.

He collapsed over me panting releasing my hands, I relished in his weight, bringing my arms up around his neck, letting him bury his face in my neck. Both of us panting, trying to regain our breath. I ran my fingers through his hair, feeling my breath return, he started to get up. “No, John, please? Just a little longer?” I asked quietly. “Baby i have to get rid of this condom but i swear we can cuddle, i'll never let you go now that i have you.” he got up, walked to my bathroom, disposed of the condom and came back with a washcloth to help clean me with.

He came back to the bed, laying himself down as he opened his arms, offering his chest as a pillow, I scooted towards him, laying my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, being careful for his tattoo, I brought my arm up to trace circles over his heart. His fingers started playing with my curls, both of us enjoying each other. “So um, who gets to tell bellamy? Cause you know he is going to try and pull the big brother card with me.” John broke the silence laughing. I looked up at him with a smile, leaning up for a kiss. “I guess, I have to call him, he has been waiting 11 years for the big brother talk after all.” I responded laughing. We laid there, basking in each other for as long as we could, ignoring the outside world.


End file.
